Recently, as portable smart devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, are widely supplied, various applications utilized in the smart device are released.
Particularly, the smart devices are commonly mounted with touch screens, so that many applications providing interfaces based on a touch input of a user have appeared.
An operation performed by recognizing a touch input of a user in the smart device mounted with the touch screen includes a function of tracing a trace of a movement of a touch input of a user to enable a screen to be scrolled, a function of enlarging or contracting a screen based on a multi-touch input, or the like.
Commonly, there are many cases where touch screen devices equipped with the touch screens are designed to perform an operation according to a corresponding touch input based on one touch input by a user.
Accordingly, there is inevitably a limit in the number of functions of controlling the touch screen device based on a touch input applied by the user onto the touch screen, such as a scroll function or a page up/down function.
As a matter of course, functions of enlarging or contracting an image according to a corresponding multi-touch by recognizing the multi-touch applied to two contact points have been introduced, but the number of gesture operations according a touch input is not infinite, but is limited, so that a control method according to a touch input in the related art has a limit in providing many functions.
Accordingly, in order to for a user to execute a specific event in a touch screen device, the user needs to inconveniently enter a predetermined control menu provided by an application installed in the touch screen device, and then execute a command for executing a relevant event in the corresponding menu.
When a user is capable of executing various events provided by the touch screen device only by applying a specific touch input, like a use of a shortcut key, this may contribute to the convenience of the user, but as described above, the touch screen devices in the related art are developed to be capable of simply executing only a simple event corresponding to one touch input or a simple multi-touch, so that there is a limit in executing various events based on a touch input.
Accordingly, research on a touch interfacing method supporting a touch screen device to perform various operations based on a touch input applied by a user onto a touch screen in the touch screen device is needed.